


Existential Purpose

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: v Canonverse Collection v [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drunkenness, Everybody Loves Shiro (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspirational Birthday Messages, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro Birthday Week 2020, ShiroBirthdayCelebration20, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Of all the moments to have an existential crisis: Shiro wrestles with the aftermath of war and the potential of his life on his special day. But a birthday card from the Voltron team puts everything into perspective for the better.Written for Day 7 of the Shiro Birthday Week 2020, and Day 4 of the Shiro Birthday Celebration `20Rated teen for mild themes of depression/fatalism and for drinking. Otherwise, fluffy.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: v Canonverse Collection v [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shiro Birthday Week





	Existential Purpose

_ You are out of this world! _

At least the design of the card’s cover is beautiful. Airbrushed in matte onyx with brilliant gold stars speckled of paint, just like space itself. Except Shiro has seen a dimension that has left him brainwashed with an entire being left to fend for the broken pieces of his old life. How can anyone fathom the sheer horrors he has seen; Galra aliens who captured and tortured innocent beings of all kinds, colonies of people beaten and brazed until they can no longer scream? 

Space was much more than golden stars; it was streaks of crimson, fragments of twisted gray, explosions of the most sickening yet brilliant amber. A war that he could have never fathomed had it not robbed literal pieces of him: His hair has become ashes of stardust. What was once his left arm is now a retired machine; a weapon used by Altean means, though he means no disrespect at all to Allura’s contribution. His body no longer birthed from the female who labored through the process; now a sickening soup of artificial ingredients tampered and played with in some Galra lab. 

How on earth can he expect to go on under these circumstances? What is there left to experience after going through literal hell and back? What if the promise of heaven itself was nothing more than a distraction for the fragile brain of a human survivor? 

Shiro wants to blame this sudden existential crisis on the pint of beer he’s been dwelling in today. That stuff never did have the desired effect that it did for most men. 

He pushes himself from the table and decides to call it a night. 

>>>>>><<<<<< 

Shiro nearly hobbles to his bed in a drunken stupor, head hung from the magnetic tug of his heart, it feels like. He loosens his jacket collar and welcomes the cool air of liberation on his throat until he’s in his black T-shirt with his slacks still on and his boots now off. 

Sleep overtakes him shortly. 

Three knocks dash him out of his brief hibernation. 

“Who is it?” he mutters in his pillow. 

_ “It’s Keith.” _

_ “ _Keith, I...need to rest my head.” His voice is steady until the sensation of tiny drills has him groaning. 

“_ Okay, but I get a feeling that hangover will be around much longer than you want it to.” _

Of course, Keith has a remedy for that. But if it was anything like the mixture of herbs and powders from last time, then Shiro had better brace himself. 

“Come in.” 

Keith is still dressed in his Garrison uniform with a cup of pastel honey-hued liquid in a glass. 

“Drink.” 

Shiro sits up and takes a deep breath before taking a sip. It’s slightly sweet, almost milky with a hint of spiciness to it. He laps up more of it with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Old Olkarion remedy that’s great for detoxes. Figured you wouldn’t want to spend all afternoon in bed tomorrow.” Keith appears to be speaking to the floor, as if lingering with words unspoken. 

“Maybe rest is exactly what I need...” Shiro wipes the top of his lip with the back of his hand. 

“You didn’t seem like yourself tonight. “ 

Keith is never an easy person to fool. Those who saw Shiro tossing back drink after drink were probably assuming his more festive side was happy to come out. Except that he was never the type to hold his liquor well at all. He’s lucky to get away with two drinks at the most without heaving the next morning. 

It was the perfect celebration: those he loved were there, as well as those who admired him. What more could he ask for? 

Something in his gut yearns to spill out every bit of angst that was churning from earlier. Sadly, a few hours of sleep did not repel the demons inside. 

“If you’re asking if I’m alright, just know that I need sleep more than anything.” Shiro said with a massage of his temple. Whether it was that gesture or the drink that worked... 

“Okay.” Keith rose from his spot on the bed, “Then I won’t disturb you until you ask me too. I’ll make sure everyone else knows. Good night, Shiro.” 

"Good night. And thanks." Shiro manages to grin fondly. 

“Anytime.” Keith gifts him a delicate smile before leaving. 

As Shiro removes his slacks and burrows himself under the comforters, he stretches his arm and swipes the beautiful card from his table. This time he opens it and takes what lingering peace he has in absorbing the words written: 

_ Dear Shiro, _

_ Nothing in this world can express what you mean to me. I’m so thankful __that you’re the one who decided to rescue me from myself all those years ago __and give me the head start that I needed to succeed. And now I’ve grown to stand alongside you __in every way that a comrade, friend, and brother can. Your presence in my life is __invaluable, and I hope you know that every single day until you’ve had too many _ _ leap year _ _ birthdays. _

_ -I love you, Keith. _

_ Hey, Shiro: _

_ How’s it feel to be such a wise, brave, and __most eligible bachelor beyond those seven years of yours? _

_ You’re seasoned like the finest grilled meat and tasty like a well-aged wine ;) _

_ But seriously, I hope that I inherit half your style, class, and standing __when I get to be your age. _

_ Happy _ _ B-Day _ _ ! _

_-Your sharpshooter and brother-in-arms, Lance. _

_ Happy Birthday, Shiro! _

_ Okay, so Lance totally stole my original message, and now I need to be more creative LOL _

_ If I learned anything about celebrating birthdays in space, it’s that time is __temporary, and it’s what a person contributes to the fabric that makes them immortal. _

_ You, my friend, are a God among men! _

_ -All my love, Hunk. _

_ Hey, Space Dad, _

_ Thank you for always putting up with our shenanigans and being the best role model. _

_ You will always be an inspiration to me and I hope to be even a fraction __of you when I get older (which may sound sappy, but oh well) _

_ Enjoy your leap year! _

_ -Love, Pidge _

_ Dearest Shiro, _

_ I’ve known you long enough to realize that whatever happiness you deserve _w_ants to find you, too. I know it’s cheesy, but if all the hell in a hand basket of fire __wyrms __can find __you then why wouldn’t the opposite storm over and knock down your door as well? Please don’t think __of post-war as the end for you my boy. Your next chapter is only beginning, __and you had better have a wonderful opening theme! _

_ -Sincerely, Coran _

_ Congratulations on another anniversary of your birth, Shiro: _

_ When I look at you, I see a man of immense character and an unshakable will __to transcend whatever the situation may be. For that, I am grateful to have known you __for the few years that I have. The galaxy is lucky to have such a brave, penitent __warrior as yourself. May you spend the rest of your life in peace, discovering all of the gifts __and blessings that wait for you. _

_ -From the bottom of my heart, Allura. _

Joy, amusement, humility: all tug his heart until his cheeks are hot with tears.

He drifts off with his body light and his heart swollen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡  
And happiest of birthdays to my boy!  
Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tealrainbeau) for upcoming story snippets, project updates, and more


End file.
